You Didn't Think Twice
by thefaceinthestars
Summary: Set after House of Hades, Annabeth dies and Nico is trying to be Percy's friend, but his feelings come in the way. Read to find out what happens! More will be added soon. Percico, Percy/Nico, Slight Percabeth in coming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

PERCICO

Annabeths absence had taken its toll on the crew. Ever since Percy had returned from Tartarus there were left only six of the prophecy, and me.

Percy still refused to talk to anyone and would stay locked up in his cabin, only coming out to eat and sometimes attend meetings; meetings which were constantly becoming less and less productive after each attempt.

Having Percy back was amazing, but it wasn't the same ever since Annabeth had died. Percy, my one true love, was back but he wasn't the same and I don't think he ever will be. How does one carry on when someone so close to you dies? I couldn't even imagine carrying on without Percy in my life. But there he was, still putting one foot in front of the other and trying to carry on. Percy.

I knocked gently on his cabin door and a soft groan replied back, I took that as a yes and entered.

He was sprawled on his bed in his boxer shorts and a sleeveless black tee. His hair was as messy as ever, and even with the sadness in his eyes, the green stood out. How could anybody be so beautiful? I pushed these thoughts aside, because I had to be his friend right now. Not the person in love with him.

I sat down on the bottom of his bed and pulled him up. He was muscular, so it was difficult. But eventually, I got him up and gave him the one thing he needed the most; a hug. We sat there for about two minutes (probably the best two minutes of my life.) and then finally, I felt his body relax. His shoulders came down and his hands relaxed on to my back. This really was exactly what he needed.

"Tell me everything," I said.

Fighting through his tears, he replied. "Oh god, where do I even begin? Annabeth, that beautiful, brave girl. She sacrificed her life, just to save me. And bob... Oh god bob. So many people have died in my name, I don't even know how to continue any more."

He had now broken down, and I wanted nothing more than to just lie with him on this bed and embrace him, hold back his tears. But I bit back, because I was his friend.

"I can't tell you it's going to be okay. I know what it's like to lose a loved one, and the hole doesn't ever get truly filled. One day, you're going to find someone who's going to love you as much as you loved Annabeth," I responded, trying my best to not to make it too obvious that I meant me.

He looked into my eyes through his tear filled ones, and I looked backed into his green eyes, and all I wanted was for this moment to never end.

My impulses took over, and I leaned in to press his lips against mine. I've wanted nothing more than to do this ever since I entered camp half blood, and it was finally going to happen. He didn't pull back, instead, our lips met and there was two seconds of everything I have ever wanted. I could taste the salt on his lips, the son of the sea god was kissing me back, then it all rained down on me: Annabeth, Tartarus, Gaea, the war, and I pulled back and ran out of his cabin, leaving him even more confused than he could ever get, all alone on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the crack of dawn and I was sitting alone on the deck of the ship. A faint pink glow blanketed everything.

I had done the stupidest thing ever. I don't regret it, I mean, it was Percy. But that wasn't what he needs right now. Losing Annabeth was terrible for him, I understood that, and it wasn't my place to do what I did.

The life was coming back into my face. Tartarus had been... Bad. But having Percy back, all the support Jason has been giving me, It's made things better. Even the crew has started warming up to me. It still doesn't make things any better though. I'm still the son of Hades who happens to be in love with the son of Poseidon, who's father doesn't really have the best relationship with my father. It may not be the most confusing Greek relationship, but it was still pretty damn confusing.

All these thoughts were running through my mind, when I heard a creak behind me. It was Percy.

"Hey," he said.

I forced a smile back at him, and even with all that's been going on, I stared at him for much longer than any "friend" would. Not the best move when I'm trying to take back what I did.

"Listen, I am so sor-" I began, but he cut me off.

"No, wait. I've been thinking. The whole night. The kiss, it was better than anything Annabeth and I had shared, so don't blame yourself. I've never, in my entire life, felt that spark, the one I felt with you last night. And it's been three weeks since... Annabeth died," his voice cracked when he said this. "I am not ready for anything yet. But one day. One day, when it all becomes real, and Gaea is dead, I will find you, wherever you are."

"Don't say those words to please me, I have lived 4 years accepting that there is no future with you. Giving me false hope is worse than anything you could do to me right now." I replied.

"Hey, listen," and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer. Our noses were touching. I could smell the salt in his breath (What is with that? My breath doesn't smell like death.) Again we kissed, and this time, we both wanted to. My hands fell limp and I lost all control of any body part I had. I was now relying only on Percy to keep me from falling.

"Remember this day. Because one day, we will be together," he whispered into my ear. I was stuck in a daze, this was the happiest I have ever been.

It didn't last long. Percy and I were thrown off the ship and into the morning sky. A dark silhouette stood against the glowing sky. As if that wasn't enough, a blinding pain starting radiating from my chest. I held on to him as we plummeted towards the ground, towards our impending deaths.

**Sorry this one is so short! I promise, next one will be longer. xx**


End file.
